DVD recorders for recording image or audio data onto DVDs (Digital Versatile Disc) or DVD camcorders for recording captured image or audio data onto DVDs are used.
In the process of finalizing or editing with some DVD recorders or DVD camcorders, data for displaying static images is converted into data that is composed of I (Intra) pictures in accordance with the MPEG (Moving Pictures Experts Group) scheme for displaying static images (hereinafter, referred to as photo movies). DVD players can play back photo movies. DVD players for playing back photo movies switch static images displayed from the conversion source data every several seconds to display them.
The position on a DVD at which a photo movie is recorded differs depending on the type of DVD recorder or DVD camcorder. Furthermore, regardless of the same type of DVD recorders or DVD camcorders, the position on a DVD at which a photo movie is recorded also differs depending on the format of the DVD.
Photo movies can be recorded onto DVD+RWs formatted in the DVD+RW video recording format.
In some conventional cases, information about a unit of reading/writing, which is the basic unit of writing compressed image information onto and reading compressed image information from a recording medium, includes information about a plurality of units of decoding/playback, each unit of decoding/playback being composed of one frame (or one field) of image information; the information about at least one unit of decoding/playback is compressed and encoded using only the image information in that unit of decoding/playback; and additional information about information about a plurality of units of decoding/playback in a unit of reading/writing is multiplexed and recorded in the information about the unit of reading/writing so that the additional information can be extracted independently of the compressed image information (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312663